This invention relates to fluid couplers, and more particularly to a rigid mount coupler for releasably connecting high pressure conduits when at least the conduit connected to the nipple is pressurized.
Prior art couplers for this purpose include a valved body on one of the conduits and a valved nipple on the other conduit. Typically the valved body is supported within a housing and the housing in turn is resiliently supported within a collar. The collar is fixed to a tractor, for example, and receives fluid under pressure from a power source on the tractor by way of a shutoff valve. In devices such as this, there is relative motion between the body and collar in order to attain coupling with, for example, an implement connected by way of hose terminating in a nipple. Therefore, it is also necessary to use hose between the tractor and the valved body of the coupler in order to accommodate such movement. In many applications there are severe space limitations on a tractor which are further exacerbated by the need to allow room for hose or coupler movement. It is typical in such applications that pressure and return conduits be provided for each implement powered by the tractor, resulting in a great number of hoses and couplers.
Also typical of prior art devices are couplers which require the use of two hands in order to achieve coupling. Usually, an external collar is provided for this purpose which cooperates with a ball locking mechanism or the like. Such external collar must be retracted to allow the nipple to be inserted in the coupler, with spring return of the collar securing the balls and thus the nipple. Typically in devices of this type, and particularly for agricultural implements, a breakaway coupler must be provided to allow automatic disconnection upon receiving a force at the nipple. Also valves are usually employed in both the nipple and coupler to prevent the loss of fluid.
Prior art couplers which include valved nipples and valved bodies and some or all of the features mentioned are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,222,411, 3,530,887 and 3,163,178.